The Anikan Skywalker Care and Handling Manual
by Rexness613
Summary: We at Lucas Films inc. work to make sure you have good quality products. If you need any help our Anikan Skywalker department is available 24/7!


**The Anikan Skywalker ****Character Unit Care and Handling Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the lucky owner of the Anikan Skywalker character unit. This is the manual giving

info on how to take care of your unit.

_**Accessories**_**:**

Lightsaber

Tunic, Cloak, and Boots. Hooded cloak optional accessory

Hairbrush

Cantin

Spare Lightsaber (in case of loss of original)

_**Common Personality Settings:  
><strong>_

Teasing/Friendly

Mocking

Curious

Chiding

Angry/Depressed

Darkside

Your Anikan Skywalker starts out in a friendly, teasing mood. It will stay this way usually. It is generally happy, self-reliant unit that will generally entertain itself, though make sure you aren't the source if it begins deciding pranks are fun!

If your Anikan unit gets cocky, into a fight, or near a sith unit, it will enter mocking mode. In this mode, it will poke fun, call names, and laugh at whatever the mocking is pointed at. None of this should be taken seriously unless taken to far, which it can be considering this is a slightly childish unit.

This is the most noisy of all the units. It is none to read behind shoulders, rummage through drawers, ask a consistent flow of questions, and if its questions aren't answered, find out for itself. For these reasons, it should be monitored closely, very closely.

Chiding mode is reserved for Ahsoka units, for when they are naughty. This mode should mostly be disregarded, since its completely automatic. We aren't entirely sure where it came from, since it simply popped out of nowhere and has been there ever since the prototype of the first Ahsoka unit.

Anger/Depressed mode is very rare and hard to incite. When it is engaged, the unit while do anything to get out of it, making this mode very dangerous. When in this mode the unit has been reported to do the following: kill, injure, maim, scream, cry, ramble, monologue, beg, and battle. Please reboot your unit if it shows any of the above signs.

_**WARNING: THIS IS A UNIT WITH DARKSIDE MODE. IT IS INCITED BY THE DEATH OF A CLOSE FRIEND, UNIT, OR OF ITS OWNER. IF IT ENTERS THIS MODE, STOP IT AT ALL COSTS. DO **__**NOT**__** ALLOW IT NEAR YOURSELF OR ANYONE ELSE. DO **__**NOT **__**ALLOW IT NEAR WEAPONS, SOMETHING THAT COULD BE A WEAPON, AND OR NEAR ITS LIGHT SABER. FIND SHELTER IF IT DOES HAVE A WEAPON AND WAIT IT OUT TILL ITS OVER. IF THERE IS NO COVER, KISS YOURSELF GOOD BYE.**_

_**Compatible/Incompatible Units:**_

**Obi-wan**: This unit has known Anikan since early child-hood and is very close friends with him. This unit is something you will eventually need to get any way so it is advised to purchase both at the same time

**Ahsoka**: Another unit who has known Ani for a long period of time is also advised since the two are friends. The Ahsoka unit also sees him as a mentor so expect her to follow him and Kenobi around. Though be ready to her chiding mode quite often.

**Clones: **Anikan will interact will with any clones especially since he is a good mentor and teacher. Clones that come in contact may be sometimes a bit hesitant to follow some orders from him since they may not make sense at the moment, but they don't mind since they trust this friendly generals orders. The Captain Rex is the most recommended since the work together commonly anyways

**Rex**: This unit often goes back and forth on following Skywalker and Kenobi and it is advised on having both before getting this unit. Other wise the unit will either become over stimulated or bored. Other than that, this unit should do fine and become good friends with your Ani unit.

**Padme:** Just like with the originals made in the factory all those years ago, the Anikan and Amidala units are in love. He will go guard dog on here and she will also pull out the polite side in him. Also if you have any trouble training your Skywalker unit, she should greatly and gladly help.

**Ventress: **This unit is a unit you should use at your own risk. They will induce teasing mode in each other and toy with each other at first, but they can also induce anger quickly. This unit is usually fast enough to avoid death so it can be used as a distraction.

**Grievous: **The Anikan and Grievous units are enemies, but not so fearsomely as Kenobi and Grievous. Nevertheless, be careful to keep them away from each other, they will kill each other on site.

_**Handling and Care:  
><strong>_This unit is not as self-sufficient and needs some teaching and training. It learns quickly so if in runs into anything that does confuse it will figure only need to be told once. However, the unit has a tendency to lose its Lightsaber, so be prepared for that. This is a needy unit, and will need attention so be prepared with lots of fun things and distractions. A Ventress unit is advised for sparring.

_**FAQ:  
><strong>_

Q: My Anikan unit has entered Angry/Depressed mode because I had to shut down my Rex unit for repairs. He thinks Rex is gone for good. I fear his entering Darkside mode. What do I do?

A: The downside to the Skywalker unit's noisiness is that sometimes misunderstandings happen. Thourghly explain the situation and he should be sad, maybe a little worried, but ok.

Q: I got a Padme unit and my Anikan is so happy! Ecstatic even! But should I be worried about him going to Darkside mode over here?

A: As long as she doesn't die everything should be ok.

_We at Lucas Films inc. work to make sure you have good quality products. We hope this manual has been very helpful _

_in the care of your Anikan Skywalker. Please enjoy your unit._

_~ George Lucas_


End file.
